nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Trigon
Trigon appeared in the animated series Teen Titans animated series (2003-2006). Trigon planned to invade our dimension to conquer the planet Earth (in the process enslaving millions of people). His appearance followes his comic counterpart closely and he posses many of the same powers, such as size-alteration, eye-beams, magic, command of demons, superstrength and durability, omniscience and empowered and ressurected Slade to do his bidding, granting him vast pyrokinetical powers and invulnerability while he served. Later, Raven destroyed Trigon, much in the manner of the conclusion of the Terror of Trigon arc. Origin Trigon came into being hundreds upon hundreds of years ago when a group of humans abandoned life on Earth and established a sect of pacifists on the inter-dimensional world of Azarath. Embracing the concept of peace, these humans exorcised the dark passions of their souls from their bodies and cast it beyond the Great Door of Azarath into the nether-realms. This leftover evil energy floated in space for years before finally coalescing into a single physical form. The last inhabitants of an alien world in an extre-dimnsional universe summoned this darkness from the ether and it impregnated a woman from the order. Nine months later Trigon was born. As an infant, Trigon slaughtered the very cult responsible for his birth including his own mother. In less than a year, he had conquered the entire planet. By the time he was six-years-old, he destroyed his home world and began traveling across the cosmos in search of new planets to conquer. By the time he was thirty, Trigon had conquered his entire dimension and several million worlds. Over the span of centuries, Trigon sired many children - all of whom he hoped would become extensions of his own great power. In many cases, the children of Trigon rebelled against him and were destroyed. Other times, their human mothers recognized the threat such spawn represented and killed them while they were infants or the nature of the children where discovered by others and subsequently slain. For all of the seeds he had spread across the dimensions, none of his offspring survived beyond infancy to become the heir of Trigon. Over two decades ago on Earth, a young homeless woman named Angela Roth had fallen in with an occult circle. Though they were rank amateurs in the field of Satanic ritual, they nevertheless attempted to summon the Devil. What they succeeded in conjuring was far worse. Trigon emerged and took Angela Roth as his bride. He left her pregnant with child then abandoned her after burning the other cult members to cinders for their efforts, patiently awaiting the day when he could call his offspring to his side. Trigon manipulated the priests of Azarath to journey to Earth in search of Angela Roth. He knew that the mother of his soon-to-be child would be safe under the care of these pacifists as they would not raise a hand against her, even though they knew what she was. They found Angela and brought her to Azarath where she was renamed Arella so Trigon would not find her. Not everyone in Azarath was pleased to know that the wife and child of Trigon was to live among them. But Azar and High Magistrate Coman realized that should the child of Trigon be allowed to grow on Earth, her existence would threaten all life on that planet, and indeed, the entire universe as well. Shortly thereafter, Arella gave birth to a daughter who was given the name - Raven. The Magistrate of Food Production, Juris, felt that Raven's existence threatened the sanctity on all life on Azarath. To safeguard his people, he elected to break Azarath's most sacred law - the taking of a human life. Snatching Raven from her nursemaid, he attempted to hurl the child through the Great Door into the Limbo realm separating Azarath from other dimensions. Upon opening the door however, he exposed himself to the power of Trigon who disintegrated him with a blast of energy. Raven however, was left unharmed. For seventeen years he waited as Raven grew, introducing himself to her on the day that Azar, Raven's teacher and leader of Azerath died due to old age. Trigon haunted Raven's dreams granting her visions of his arrival on Earth and the destruction of Azerath, promting Raven to leave Azerath in search of those who would stand against Trigon, resulting in the formation of the New Teen Titans. Shortly after the formation, Trigon would first set foot upon the Earth. However his stay was short as he complied with the wishes of his daughter and took her with him to his own universe, with intentions of returning later. However the Teen Titans followed him, taking Arella with them to free Raven. In the end the Titans managed to combine Trigons own powers and weapons with their and banished him to an empty dimension, one Arealla followed him into, to prevent his escape. Much later, after sundering his own dimension for nourishment and power, Trigon escaped his prison. Again he attempted to conquer the Earth, this time possesing his daughter in the process, her own continued exposure to the emotions of others broke down her defences against him, having resulted in visible changes in her appearance over time. This time Trigon was successful, the Earth was his in the blink of an eye and a ruin the next, the heroes of the world sharing the fates of all others and were turned to stone statues. The world was his, his daughter his willing servant and while he rested on Earth, he had his armies burn Azerath to the ground. The Titans however had been spared as they had been transported to Azerath to witness it's demise by Lilith Clay. When they returned they were subjected to nightmare visions Raven implanted in them, forcing them to kill shadowy conterparts of themselves. This proved fatal for Raven, who wished to turn the Titans into Trigons servants, as Lilith revealed her to be housing the spirits of Azar and Azerath, took command of the evil Titans and used them to slay Raven, freeing the Titans as a result. Trigon's anger at the death of his only child was great, and dropped Titans Tower on its inhabitants. Leaving Trigon to be alone when he wished to merge his dead universe with that of Earth's, a shallow victory for him. But he was caught unaware of Azar and Azerath, who's powers and souls merged with Ravens, their pure spirits proving untouchable to Trigon while he was rendered into dust, thus the demon Trigon was destroyed, but it was not the end. Trigons influence and nature continued to haunt his daughter for years to come, creating many dangerous situations for the Titans eventually resulting in Raven's utter corruption, promting her to attempt to have her dead siblings reborn. This proved false however as it was revelead that the children had also been consumed by Trigon and that he would have been reborn in their stead if Raven had succeeded. Trigon would return years later, his daughter having been reborn by the Church of Blood, Trigons mortal followers on Earth. This time he struck the Titans before he left his own realm, simultaniously assaulting every member of the Teen Titans with demonic creatures or other such strikes as flooding Garfield Logans room with lava, assaulting the Teen Titans with an earthborn monstrosity, causing spikes to emerge from the ground in an attempt to impale Roy Harper. Again the now adult Titans banded together to stop him, learning that Trigon was indeed alive and more disturbing...he has more children than Raven. It is later revealed that Trigon has six sons who along with Raven make up the Seven Deadly Sins, each representing a sin, however as the Original Sin of Pride it is suspected that Raven is the more powerful of the siblings. Wrath, Envy and Desire initially attempt to use Raven and Changeling as a portal to bring Trigon to Earth, only for the three to drain him of his remaining powers at the last minute after being filled with greed by Raven, leaving Trigon uttely drained and stranded but slightly pleased at his sons. Power and Skills Trigon possesses demonic powers at an immeasurable scale, as does all demons of the upper classes. The true scope of Trigons powers have been shown to Raven, Booster Gold and Rip Hunter in an alterneate timeline where the Titans were not there to oppose him, finding the Earth a blasted ruin where only few heroes remained to resist him, Trigon himself standing on a moutain of skulls while keeping the skeletons of Superman (with a hole in his skull), Flash, Hawkman and Hal Jordan as trophies alongside other items, such as the Helmet of Fate, Wonder Woman's tiara and many other such items from those who had fallen before his might. Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Demon Lords Category:Organization Category:Masters of Darkness